ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
憧憬泰平
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 連戰活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 魔物的支配者 * 活動時間: 2/8/19 16:00 - 2/22/19 15:59 (UTC+8) * 召喚時間: 2/8/19 16:00 - 3/1/19 15:59 (UTC+8) A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特殊獎勵 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. Battle Info BGN= Yearning for Peace - BGN |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Dire Rat |boss = Crazy Horse |drop = }} |-| INT= Yearning for Peace - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use white magic |mission-3 = No limit bursts |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Crazy Horse Dire Rat |boss = Nian Beast |drop = }} |-| ADV= Yearning for Peace - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use green magic |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Crazy Horse Dire Rat |boss = Nian Beast |drop = }} |-| PRO= Yearning for Peace - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage 2 times or more |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Angry Jade Crazy Horse |boss = Great Nian Beast |drop = }} |-| ELT= Yearning for Peace - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Activate an element chain 2 times or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = Defeat the great nian beast with a limit burst |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Big Bear Chimera |boss = Great Nian Beast |drop = }} |-| LGD= Yearning for Peace - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Defeat Bakuya with a limit burst |mission-3 = Defeat Kanshou with a limit burst |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = - recipe |reward-2 = - recipe |reward-3 = - recipe |reward-4 = |monster = Angry Jade Big Bear Chimera |boss = Bakuya, Kanshou |drop = }} Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * Attack pattern tips against Kanshou and Bakuya. **Note that Kanshou's magic damage resist can be broken by Kanshou's Wrath and Bakuya's physical damage resist can be broken by Bakuya's Vengeance, thus not mandating the use of one dragon's granted skill on the other dragon. This means that one can defeat the dragons on separate turns. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * The waves are semi-randomized, so you may just get a run that has a lower currency total due to getting only so many of a certain enemy. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic